Fredbear's New and Improved 2 Yang Version
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: (Same Disclaimer as the First one.) This is supposed to be the alternate ending of the Yin version of the second FNAI 2. Again this just has random AF shit in it. So beware. However, The last like, 10 chapters are supposed to be good.


©Usage of this fan fiction without permission is subject to copyright©

reactions/ animations do not count, i am talking about re-uploading it other places

NewsPaper:

 **Vintage diner reopened after a week since the mysterious Purple Cloud Incident.**

A vintage diner known as FredBear's (New and Improved) Diner is reopening after a mysterious purple cloud covered the ground there. Manager assures everyone that everything is under control. He also said that there would be new attractions being built soon and one of them is finished. Bonnie and Shade Bunny's Music Fest is now open to public in the room next to the Stage. Nightguard is still missing.

Next week's paper:

 **Help Wanted: Night Guard**

Vintage diner reopened. Need a nightguard to watch over building. Use cameras, keep safe money and animatronics, come at 12 AM and leave at 6 AM. Not responsible for death or injury of any kind.

Pay: Not enough

Chapter 1 "OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Mike Schmidt II walked into the diner, looking around for the security office. His grandad, Mike Schmidt the First wanted him to take this job. He's always been paranoid about this place since he took the job himself back in 1993. It was 11:53 when he finally found it. He walked into it and gazed at the surroundings. TVs playing commercials for the establishment were on the desk, along with posters, action figures, sodas, and -gasp- the fan. Mike settled in and looked at his watch. 11:59. Exactly when it hit 12, the lights turned off. His cell phone started buzzing. It was his manager. "Hey, anyone there? Hello? Hello? Oh there you are."

"What the hell? It's the middle of the night." Mike Exclaimed. He was getting worried, maybe the myths his grandad told him were true. A guy on the phone will call him, then IT would start. The cat and mouse game the animatronics play.

"Hey, I'm calling to get you settled in on your first night. Firstly, I need to read something for you, state law of course. Ahem~ Welcome to FredBear's Diner. Where fantasy and fun come to life!© Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment-"

"Excuse me?" Mike asked.

"Anyway, welcome to the family! Well, not literally, but you get the idea. Now, here's a few things: 1. FredBear and his friends do walk around at night-"

"WHAT!"

"2. All of them except FredBear are possessed. FredBear has Artificial Intelligence. You should use this info to talk with them. 3. If you don't ward them off or befriend them, you'll die. Ya, we don't tell you about this in the sign up. Have a good day." Boooop.

"Well sh*t." Mike said, picking up the cams, looking at the show stage. Fred or as his grandad called him: Golden Freddy or Nightmare Fuel was missing. "Where are you?" Mike asked flipping through cam after cam finally seeing him in Room Music Fest, according to the cam. He appeared to be talking with the animatronics there, Bonnie and Shade if he was correct. They all looked at the cams, then left. The cam then turned to static. "NOPE!" Mike screamed, slamming the doors, then looked out the window. Nobody there. "Well I just wasted 10% power for that. Sh*t." Mike opened the doors and sat down in his chair.

4:00

The night was pretty boring. Mike yawned, nobody seems to be getting to me. He looked at his power and saw: 15%. "HOLY SH*T!" He shouted, and then Fred appeared at the door. He shut it quickly. 14%, 13%, 12%. "I'm never gonna make because HE'S STILL THERE! GO AWAY!" He opened the door. "HE'S STILL THERE!" 5%, 4%, 3%, 2%, 1%, 0%. The lights shut off. "Well sh*t." Mike said. He heard a familiar tune. Toreador March. He looked out into the hall. FredBear was slowly making his way towards Mike. Eyes glowing blood red. Mike's granddad gave him a cross for his 13th birthday, so he decided to use it. He held it up in front of him shouting "OUT OF THIS HOUSE! OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" FredBear stopped a second, then continued moving, his eyes not glowing as much though. FredBear walked into the office, took a look at Mike and pounced screaming in a metallic voice when he heard a voice say, pretty concerned. "Sh*t. Wrong one."

Chapter 2 VOY A MATARTE!

"Is he awake yet?" Shade asked Fred.

"Nope." And he probably won't. FredBear got him, remember?"

"HEYA GUYS! HOW IS HIMS?" A white fox bounded into the room.

"Idk, he's out cold." Fred replied, checking his pulse. "He's alive though. Weird, nobody's survived FredBear."

Nightmare came in. "Hey guys, what's up- oh, hello there baby." He said, grinning. His red eyes glowed red, giving him a vampire like feel to his Human Forme. "Ew, get away." Shade pushed him.

Pov shift

Candy Walked into the room, no clue whats going on. When he see's the night guard lying there, he instantly goes into jumpscare mode, until he realises he's passed out. "Whats going on? Why is the night guard on the ground?"

"He managed to survive Fredbears attack, and is still alive. We haven't managed to wake him up yet." Shade replied

"Hey, Let me handle this babe" Nightmare said, smirking. FredBear glared at him. FredBear had been quiet for a long time, using his magic to help in any way he could.

"Will you ever shut up? Sometimes you're worse than Lolbit" Shade replied.

"HEY CANDY!"

"Or not" Shade tried to ignore lolbit.

The night guard started to open his eyes, everyone stood still, waiting to see what he does. "AH SH*T THEY ARE SURROUNDING ME!" The night guard jolted and kicked lolbit, then scrammed for an exit.

"VOY A MATARTE!" (translation: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU) Lolbit screamed in fluent spanish while mexican music plays in the background.

FredBear blocked Lolbit from moving any further, "Eres carne muerta!" (translation: YOU ARE DEAD MEAT) Lolbit tried to squirm his way out of Fredbears grip. Then fredbear knocked lolbit on the head, making a loud metal crushing sound. "Thanks" Lolbit said in relief.

"I'm just going to bake a cake to lure him back out of the back closet." Candy said while walking back into the kitchen.

"IWANTCAKE!"

"You don't need the sugar" Candy Replied

"YES I DO!"

Chapter 3 SPIN THE BOTTLE!

6:30

The night guard went home after they calmed him down. It was thirty minutes later and the diner didn't open till 8:00, so they were bored.

"So, whaddya guys wanna do today?" candy asked

"I WANNA EAT SOMETHING, WITH SUGAR!" Lolbit Screamed

"NO" everyone screamed

"Aww, do you have anything in mind?" he said again

"Actually yes, everyone sit in a circle." said Candy

Everyone did so, still wondering what the heck is going on.

"HE IS FOLLOWING MY ADVICE" Lolbit said

Everyone was still confused

"Alright everyone, time to play…" Candy tried to say

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Lolbit shouted

"Well yes, does anyone have a bottle, or a cup?" Candy asked.

Everyone was silent

"WAIT, WE COULD USE MY HEAD!"

Lolbit took off his head and put it in the middle of the circle.

"WELL WHADDYA WAITIN' FOR!" Lobit shouted

Lolbit spun his head, and it landed on Fred.

He spun it again, it landed on Shade.

Lolbit gave a wolf whistle, a dizzy one at that.

"NOW YA GOTTA KISS!" Lolbit shouted.

Everyone looked at the two that were chosen.

"I would not done and kiss her! She's fredbears, he would KILL me if I did." Said Fred

"I would, but if this is for fun and games, go right on ahead, I would love to see how this turns out." FredBear said, his red eyes glinting, amused.

They drew closer to each other, closer and closer, until… Shade headbutted Fred unconscious.

"God no…" Shade said.

"NEXT" shouted Lolbit, he spun his head again.

His spun head landed on him.

He spun again it landed on lolbit again.

"WOW" every one said. FredBear was trying not to laugh.

"What you going to do now" Fred said with a grin on his face

"This is your fault isn't it" Lolbit said

"No" Fred said trying his best to not laugh

"Still got to do it" said Shade

Lolbit jumped back on it's body "ok let's try this" Lolbit said spinning uncontrollably.

BOOM, a flare of light appeared and Lolbit exploded. Only his endo stayed intact.

"F*********k yooo" Lolbit said glitching out. FredBear fell on the floor laughing. When he finally stopped, he got up, straightened his tie, turned into his Animatronic Form, and walked out, still laughing.

Chapter 4 Anime Girls

FredBear and Shade were in the Prize corner talking. After like 3 hours of playing shows nonstop for children, they needed their break. "I'm telling you, these kids get louder and louder every party." FredBear said, exhausted.

"Oh come on they can't be THAT bad."

"You're lucky you're only on for about 30 minute shows. I have to work for like hours."

"Heya guys!" The manager said, walking into the room. FredBear and Shade turned. "Ya what's up?" FredBear asked.

"We're getting a shipment of new animatronics today, and I thought you guys should be the first to know."

"Oh does it have anything to do with the new section of the building that was built?" Shade asked, her bunny ears twitching.

"Yes, they do." The manager said.

"Cool, so what are they for? I want to alert the others." FredBear said.

"Uh." The manager said. "So you know how you guys entertain kids?"

FredBear cocked his head to one side. "Yes?"

"These animatronics are more suited to-uh-adults and teens ya'know, to get more business." The manager turned red.

FredBear looked even more confused while a look of realisation crept up on Shade's face. "They're-"

"No! No nothing like that! They're designs are just more suited to-oh let's say 15-35 year olds."

"Okay so what're their names?" FredBear said, still not getting it. Then again, he's never been human before.

"I dunno, they're female versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, and you and then a Chica. You name them."

FredBear choked, "Uh, what?"

Time Skip: 11:25

"Thanks for shipping them" said the manager

"No problem" said the mail man, "Now where's my money?"

"I got it right here." The manager said, handing five hundred dollar bills to the mail man.

Screech and the mail man was gone all that was left was four boxes all of them labeled NOT FOR KIDS.

"Alright time to show everybody the new guys." the manager said when taking the box's inside.

11:40

Mike sat in his office. He was requested to come early, for whatever reason. He remembered last night, waking up to be surrounded by animatronics. He screamed and hid in the nearest cupboard for like half an hour until his shift ended. Now, he looked at the cams. Four boxes were in the Parts and Service Room and teenagers were lounging in the Dining Area. Mike walked into the Dining Area and went up to the tallest one. "Hey kid! You realise the diner's closed right?" The kid turned around. He was at least 6 and a half foot tall, wearing FredBear ears and a hat. He had yellow gloves that were sharpened to a point at the end. His eyes were blood red, with silver pupils. He also sported a yellow tux with a purple bow tie. He narrowed his eyes, then smiled, revealing sharp, dagger-like teeth. "Heya, night guard!" He said, his eyes shining in the dim light. The other teens turned around. There was a white one, two gold ones, a fox like boy, a ballerina, a boy with purple bunny ears, a black version of the first one, maybe a younger brother? And a mime looking one with purple tears on his face. The one that caught his eye the most was one that was the definition of gothic. She had black bunny ears, a black skirt with white dots, her skin was paper white with black hair, and she looked exactly like the previous night guard.

Chapter 5 Lolbit's Party.

Mike looked at his watch: 12:15. He jumped, then looked at the stage but realised no one was there. The kids smiled at his expression. The tall one stepped up. "What? Expected us to look like this?" He asked, turning into a familiar bear. "HOLY SH*T!" Mike shouted as the boy turned into FredBear. All the others turned into the other animatronics, and a few others appeared from the halls. All of them surrounded him. "We need to talk, but first, let's unbox those boxes." FredBear said, glancing at the Parts and Service Room.

Time Skip

"Everyone stand back!" FredBear said, turning into his NightMare Forme, and ripped the nails out of the boxes entrance. It fell open, and five animatronics stepped out. When Nightmare saw them, his eyes went wide and his jaw fell to the floor, literally. FredBear just looked at them and then looked at his feet, his face growing red. Spring Bonnie fell over. Lolbit just laughed at everyone. Freddy and Bonnie went haywire, electricity sparking out of every opening in their mascot costume. Fred screamed so loudly his powers kicked in and he went through the floor. Candy and Blank got nosebleeds. Puppet just kinda stood there.

"All this just for us?" Came a reply.

(Another time skip)

"HEY GUYS!" Lolbit shouted outta nowhere

"Ugh, why now!?" Fredbear shouted

"Can I haz a party? I can bring some of my nighttime friends!"

"You mean those strippers?" Fred said. "No thanks"

"Naw!" Lolbit said "I will bring them, but i knitted clothing for them! They love it and never take it off! You should see what i can do with cotton now!"

"NO" Fredbear said.

"Aww," Lolbit said tilting his head.

"You guys always have the most fun, why can't i atleast try to please you guys! Even if you don't like it just pretend you do! Come on guys PLEEEEASE!" Lolbit continued.

Fredbear face palmed.

Blank drank some coffee.

Candy wasn't present.

"Fine." Fredbear said. "You have 3 hours."

"YAY! You won't regret this!"

3 Hours Later

"Welcome to the party Guys!" Lolbit said!

"Let me show you what i have set up for tonight!"

"I leave in fifteen minutes." Said fred leaning over to fredbears ear.

"I might too" Fredbear replied.

"Okay guys Follow me!" Lolbit said. "Over there we have a coffee machine, it's absolutely free, so go crazy you guys! Over here we have the snacks. Anime bonnie will serve you your snacks if you want them. Back there is 7 minutes in heaven, for people who like romance. But i saved the best for last! Follow me guys!"

Everyone followed Lolbit, actually surprised he put this all together by himself. Streamers were dangling from the roof, he somehow put together a flashing dance floor. He put together the little mini games with the help of his friends. He even made a tray of cake that said "I Love You Guys!" In orange and purple frosting.

"Welcome to the dance floor with DJ Overbite!" Anime Spring Bonnie was up in the elevated Disk Jockey's booth. She wore a green hoodie, and purple shorts.

"I can't believe my flipping eyes!" said everyone

Time Skip

FredBear and Fred sat in the office. After about 10 minutes, they got weirded out. As of now, they were the only ones sober, Lolbit does like his wine. "Well, that escalated quickly!" FredBear said. Everyone was drunk in about 5 minutes. Lolbit wanted everyone to have fun, but he really just got everyone drunk and sugarhigh. FredBear remembered Nightmare drunkenly flirting with the anime girls, and Shade passing out. He denied a drink for 'bad leadership skills' however, FredBear just doesn't like alcohol. Fred saw this and pulled them out of the party. Mike and them monitored the party with the cam system, to drop in if things went even worse. Mike pointedly sat on the other side of the room. FredBear looked at him, "Listen, Fred, monitor the cams for a sec, me and Mike need to talk." He said, grabbing Mike and walking out of the room to the storage closet. He turned into his Human Forme. _It was much easier to talk to humans like this_ , FredBear thought. He bared his needlepoint teeth into a smile. His eyes went darker, no more light coming from them. "I need to say something."

Time Skip because I'm too lazy to write this for a third time, for info on what he's talking about, read the first fanfic.

At daytime, the manager took one look at them, then closed the diner. All of them, except FredBear and Fred obviously had hangovers. FredBear was helping Shade get up, while Fred was berating Lolbit for getting everyone drunk. Blank was running around screaming "COFFEE!" The Mouse was stumbling around, obviously about to pass out. Spring Bonnie kept puking everywhere. Lolbit sat there with a sh*t eating grin, pleased with his party. Nightmare and the anime characters were flirting. Candy was still drinking vodka with an apple on the top. Freddy was unconscious. Ballora was strewn in pieces in the floor. _Jesus what party went down here! Oh well._ The manager went up and clapped. Everyone looked up. "This might not be the best time, but Ballora is going to be shipped to a dance club. We got like $20,000 for her." Everyone was sad, but happy that she would be in a place she belonged.

Chapter 6 "i am totally not a robot."

If you want a brighter, happier version/ending go here (provide link plz) if you want a darker, sadder version/ending, continue reading.

After the animatronics finally got sober, they reopened on Monday. FredBear was singing songs for the little kids, Lolbit was telling jokes, Candy was throwing out pizzas, burgers, and smoothies nonstop, and the anime girls were in the other side of the building, in the Convention Room. Where anime fans come to hang out and eat pizza. Nightmare was waiting tables. As not an animatronic that can perform, he has to do menial labor. "Hi welcome to Fredbear's how can I help you?" He asked, careful not to show his endo teeth in the back of his mouth. A mistake that FredBear forgot to look over, he was the only one with a Human Forme to reveal any kind of metal part. "Well, I'd like a large cheese and bacon pizza, and my boy here would like a plain burger." Nightmare wrote the order down, then took the paper to Spring Bonnie. Nightmare then snuck off to the Convention Room to watch the shows the anime girls were putting on and listen to their songs.

Time Skip

"Mr, why are your eyes red?" A little kid asked him. He couldn't have been older than 5. Nightmare smiled and looked down, "Because I was born like that." He said, dodging the question. He then walked off. He had more tables to clean. FredBear in his human shape came out of the Kitchen with Fred and Freddy, also in human shape. FredBear was eating pizza. "Listen, bud you really need to cut off the pizza." Freddy said jokingly. "Why? After all, my form stays the same weight throughout my life." He said. Nightmare noticed it was cheese pizza. Of course. Unless it was a special occasion, FredBear refused to eat meat because he accidentally bit a kid in 1975. Which is why he eats cheese pizza and why he eats only pizza here, literally everything else except the sides are made of meat. Nightmare chuckled to himself. "Well if you keep eating pizza and french fries you won't keep that form." He called out. FredBear took out a bottle of root beer, then, giving Nightmare a middle finger, downed the entire bottle in about 10 seconds. Fred and Freddy went into the Kitchen to get two burgers. Nightmare went up to FredBear and asked: "Have you seen your anime self? She's hot!"

"You say that about everyone." FredBear said, taking another slice of pizza out of the box. "Want a slice?"

"Sure." They went to the Kitchen, where Fred and Freddy were at the bar, they sat down next to them. "I heard Lolbit has a crush." Freddy said, grinning. "Yeah, we all know that Anime Bonnie has a crush on him too." FredBear said. "And of course you're the one to bring it up, Freddy. You know gossip isn't good for you." He added, smiling. He ordered another root beer. "So, should we prank him?" He said. People were looking at them, probably wondering how they could afford all this food, and also how they could eat all this food. _Heh, little do they know, it's on the house because we're 'employee's.'_ FredBear thought. They all looked like cosplayers of the animatronics, which isn't uncommon, just weird that they were there together. And nobody's seen a black bear here. "Eh, I don't like him, but he doesn't deserve to be pranked." Freddy said. "Really?" FredBear raised an eyebrow. His red eyes glinted with humor.

Time Skip

Nightmare was closing down the diner. Once everyone left, he turned into his Nightmare Forme. As much as he wished he had an Animatronic Forme, he didn't. No Nightmare Animatronic did. Ballora was just shipped to the new place, so there was no music playing at the moment. FredBear, in his Animatronic Forme, walked up behind him. "Hey, Nightmare."

"What?"

"Well, I was going to throw a party to celebrate our reopening. We really should have done this earlier."

"And I'm invited?"

"Yeah. Everyone is."

"Even Lolbit?"

"Yeah."

Nightmare walked into the Dining Area and saw balloons, a banner saying: 'Grand Re-reopening.' And every single animatronic in the building hanging out and having fun. The snack bar wasn't full of cake like Lolbit's party. It had pizza, burgers, pasta (Without meat), one cake, punch, soda of all kinds, and ice cream. The stereos were playing songs from popular artists. A gaming console called a Wii U was set up by the TVs. On one screen, an italian plumber dressed in red ran across the screen, fighting a dragon turtle. On the other, a little pink ball was swallowing enemies. On the last one, two animals that were brightly colored, one looked like a yellow mouse and the other an orange dragon, were fighting. The arcade games were up and running, each game as unique as the last. From FredBear delivering pizza to different rooms to Bonnie and Shade in a two-player guitar game. FredBear sat by Shade and ate some spaghetti and fries. Shade was having a burger and mashed potatoes. Lolbit was flirting with his new found love Anime Bonnie.

"So uh… Ya like jazz?" Lolbit said, trying to act flirty.

Anime bonnie just nodded and took a sip of grape juice. (With some added wine)

Lolbit also took a drink. (Which was mostly wine)

FredBear was having a gaming contest with Bonnie and Fred. They were trying to beat Pizza Man and get the high score.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. FredBear got the high score, Shade practiced her guitar, and Lolbit was shoveling cake into his mouth at 5 pounds per second.

POV Shift

A humanoid figure was standing at the parking lot. He could hear the cheering and the party. "I will avenge my other half, I must gather an army and I know who to go to." He said, then, in a flash of purple light, he was gone.

Chapter 7 Why so loud?

The next day

Lolbit was down in the cinema, practicing his bass. His amp wasn't loud, but due to the lack of windows, the echo's made it louder.

"What are you doing!" Fred shouted down the stairs.

"It's called music! Duh!" Lolbit shouted back. He continued to play his bass.

"Turn that demon spawn off! It's making my ears bleed!" Fred shouted again.

Lolbit ignored and continued playing.

"He's actually pretty good!" Shade said walking down the stairs with some of the others. FredBear walked in later, a slice of pizza in his hand. "Who's playing that? It's pretty decent, but I'm trying to eat!" He said, his eyes landing on Lolbit.

"Hey Guys!" Lolbit shouted!

Fredbears jaw opened wide, and his pizza fell out of his hand. "Oh sh*t my pizza." He said, picking it up, then regained his composure. "Well, next time, don't play when I'm trying to have a nice, quiet midnight snack." He said.

Shade looked at him. "But it's 2 AM."

"I been playing since 9 PM. I didn't crank it up until now." Bonnie and the Puppet walked into the room. Bonnie looking curious, the Puppet annoyed. "Who made that sound? It was cool." Bonnie said. "Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to be alone in my box, but you guys keep waking me up!" Puppet groaned. FredBear walked up to him. "Then maybe you should make some more friends, Puppet, and stop hiding in your box." The Puppet looked at him threateningly, then backed down. "I'll be in my box, if anyone needs me." He mumbled.

Lolbit continued playing, except better than before, like he wanted to get some attention of him playing. FredBear walked out of the room, going to get a soda probably.

"So, how've yall been"Lolbit shouted over the music.

*Cue Feel Good INC.

Time Skip

Everyone was herded into the main stage area, and by every one I mean EVERYONE.

Lolbit walked up onto the stage and tapped a wine glass with his fork, then drank all the wine in the glass

"Mmm good stuff." He said, by now everyone was paying attention to him.

"Everybody, if i can have your attention, i would like to make an announcement." Lolbit said. "In exactly one hour, there will be war! Not literally, but a NERF WAR!"

Everyone cheered, and started conversing.

"Now now, before we all get worked up, we must divide the teams. Fredbear, you are team leader one, and I am team leader two.

"Now now, let's not get worked up here-" Fredbear tried to say, but everyone was cheering and chatting again.

Time skip again cause this time i am to lazy to divide everyone up.

"Now that you are all divided up into groups, and I look badass," Lolbit said, with a military vest and a dart bandolier straped around his body, and a full blown military helmet, and his favorite weapon, the retaliator at his side.

"My team, we get the cinema, we must defend our position, we have 15 minutes to set up defences.

Lolbit shot a glance at fredbear, whom only was eliding a mini nerf pistol, and gave a small snicker before saying, "You guys have to invade us, you have 15 minutes to strategize. Let's move out soldiers!"

Everyone went to their spots. Fredbear's team followed him into the office, and they laid out an entire blueprint of the building, and started deciding their plans.

Lolbit on the other hand was setting up cover, with his team, and he left on carrying chairs, to work on something else, that will really shock the opponents." ;)

"Alright men, and girlfriend," Fredbear said. "We go in through the entrance, i will use my shield to block whatever is coming for us. Shade, you go through the vents, you'll be sniper."

Shade nodded and cocked her rifle.

"Puppet, we need you to be a mobile shield, i will make modifications to your box so it rolls."

Puppet nodded, hopping into his box.

"Nightmare, you're on offense. Take this." He said, handing Nightmare a Mammoth Mini-gun.

"Thanks."

FredBear nodded then moved on to Anime FredBear. "Take this," He said, giving her a turrent. She nodded nervously. FredBear then cocked his rifle. "Blank, you also get a rifle." He said, throwing one towards him. Blank set his jaw, having drank 5 cups of coffee before the fight.

"Alright men were ready! Sound the alarms!" Lolbit shouted.

The other team poured in through the door, but those who broke down the door immediately regretted what they had done, because right at the door to greet them, there were 4 mammoth mini-guns aimed right at them. They unloaded all their clips, and all of those standing at the door was mowed down.

"Those that are hit are out! If you got hit, wait upstairs until this is over." FredBear called out.

The only one left standing at the door was Fredbear himself, even nightmare didn't stand a chance from the 4 turrets. FredBear took a mini-gun and a sniper rifle in both hands, and filled them with ammo, firing rapidly, scoring hits on Spring Bonnie, the Mouse, and Candy.

Lolbit was sitting in the vent left of the cinema. He put a scope on his rifle, and shot shade through the vent shaft she was in.

"Score one." Lolbit said.

"Lolbit and fredbear are the last ones standing!" Someone shouted from nowhere.

Lolbit jumped down from the vent, and drew a nerf sword.

Fredbear did the same. It was the ultimate showdown. FredBear with his brute strength and defense. Lolbit with his speed and precision.

Lolbit charged right at fredbear, jumped on his arm and jumped again behind him and stabbed him through the chest cavity with the nerf sword. Fredbear fell in defeat, as lolbit said.

"Dominated, and i'll be shagging your wife!"

He walked out and sheathed his sword. FredBear laughed hysterically. He couldn't think of a better way to end a match. He then went to the fridge and got out a slice of pizza, saying the next war he would be the ref. Shade was team captain against Lolbit again.

Everyone cheered as Lolbit emerged as victor. He saluted them all with two fingers pointed straight out.

"Nobody will doubt Lolbit ever again after this!" Somebody shouted.

Fred shouted. "FredBear still throws better parties!" Everyone laughed with agreement.

Lolbit aimed his gun and shot an electrified dart right at fred's face, a direct hit. He collapsed having an electric seizure, Lolbit gave a smirk. FredBear went into the Parts and Service Room, checking up on the progress he was making on repairing Foxy and Chica. Almost done, he thought.

Anime bonnie shrieked with excitement and jumped into Lolbit's arms, and kissed him on the cheek.

Lolbit blushed, and everyone stood in shock.

"What! Like i would never fall in love!" Lolbit said.

Nobody said a word and walked out of the room.

Lolbit shifted into his human form, still holding bonnie in his arms, and said.

"Screw those burger nerds! Let's go somewhere we can be alone!"

Bonnie nodded, and Lolbit carried her back into the computer.

Time Skip

FredBear worked tirelessly on Foxy and Chica, rewiring, and reprogramming. He was almost done, he just had to put the souls back in. He had them possess the head pieces, but now they can control their bodies. He was wiring the data to allow the souls' access when Bonnie walked in.

"Whatcha doin'" He said. Then saw the animatronic bodies. "What is this?" FredBear jumped, and turned around. "I'm repairing them." Bonnie embraced FredBear. FredBear dropped his screwdriver. "Um, okay. You do realise that I need that, right?" Bonnie jumped a bit, then grabbed the screwdriver. "Oh, sorry." FredBear took the screwdriver, and put the final screws in. "Now, I'm going to show you how the suit and soul combine, ok Bonnie?" FredBear said. Bonnie nodded nervously. FredBear's eyes glowed, and a pentagon formed around Foxy, glowing red. A blocky, crying kid appeared above Foxy, and was slowly lowering into him. A Foxy mask was forming on the kid's face. When the kid finally went in. Foxy started glowing, then looked as if he was having a seizure. Then it stopped. He did the same to Chica. "Now we wait." He said. "Wait for what?" Bonnie asked. "For the souls to adapt to the body." FredBear replied. "Trust me, I've done this like 10 times."

Another time skip. (Why so many? You might be asking IT'S CAUSE WE BE LAZY!)

Foxy woke up. Ow my head, he thought.

Chica did the same, and they stumbled out, tripping over their own feet.

When they came out, the silence of the parts and service room was immediately broken by the sound of everyone's daily routines after the pizzeria closed.

Lolbit of course was eating cake, and drinking wine, Anime bonnie was as well.

Nightmare was watching something on his laptop in the other room.

Fred and Fredbear were conversing, and Blank and Candy were too. Freddy was the first one to notice.

Chapter 8 New Animatronics

Foxy walked out of the parts and service room.

"01000011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01111000 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01100100 01110101 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100101 01111000 01110100" Foxy spoke in short and long pulses

"What he say?" Fredbear asked "I don't speak binary code"

"I DO!" Lolbit shouted

"So, What did he say?"

"He said, 'Can you fix my voice module, i can't say anything other than binary text'"

"Of course he did." FredBear took a screwdriver and a voice module and plugged it in. "Arr, that be better, mate!" He said, "Now can ya fix me lad, Chica over thar?" FredBear did the same to Chica. "Golly, thanks FredBear!" They each morphed into their human forms, on one side was a pirate wearing fox ears with a hook and red hair and pirate outfit. On the other was a girl wearing a bib saying 'Let's Eat!' and a yellow dress with yellow pigtails to match. FredBear then went over to Shade, and they sat down, discussing something important. Freddy, Bonnie, and Fred went to their old friends, happy to see them again. Little did they know, something was watching them, planning vengeance upon the people who wronged his other half.

Chapter 9 Day off!

Mike was walking in for his 4th night. He wasn't really excited about it. The manager walked up to him. "Hey Mike!"

"Yeah?" Mike asked back.

"Remember how you're afraid of the animatronics?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm giving them a few days off to relax at my place and act like normal humans, so you'll be free for the rest of the week."

Mike almost hugged his manager. "Thank you sir!" He said formally.

Time Skip

FredBear was sitting in the back of a semi-truck, hanging out with Fred and Shade, who were discussing plans for stuff to do. FredBear asked them to decide what to do for the first day. They decided on a basketball game. FredBear didn't want to go, but the others were so fascinated by the prospect he had to let them. He got this thing from his manager as a reward he was told. It was called an Iphone. He loaded up a screen, seeing the 5 games on the screen. A blocky human was on one, a running man in a red cap on another, a cartoonish red and white ball was on another. And one about blocky animals in traffic. The one he was playing was a horror game about a haunted pizzeria and he was the night guard. As he was jumpscared by one of the characters, he put his phone away. They arrived at the place, and everyone was astounded. The entire place was a mega mansion. 5 pools and a lazy river were in the backyard. A Olive Garden was in the ballroom. 15 master bedrooms and 2 saunas. In the ballroom was a big DJ stand with a wall of records, and the final amazing feature was a 5 star arcade complete with all the newest game systems. FredBear's jaw literally dropped to the floor, then he picked it up and screwed it back on. Shade took out her guitar and hooked it up to the 20 feet speakers. A strum of a chord, and everyone went deaf for a second. "What the h*ll was that?" Lolbit screamed, still covering his ears, while blood was running down his ears as well.

"I think these speakers are a little too loud" Fredbear responded, covering his ears.

"YA THINK?!" Lolbit was about to tear down the entire wall with his rage.

Shade unplugged the guitar, and put it away. She and FredBear went to the Olive Garden bar, and ordered breadsticks and two orders of meatless pasta. Lolbit and Anime Bon Bon went to the arcade. Nightmare and Anime FredBear went to God knows where to do God knows what. Bonnie and Foxy went to the theater to practice plays for the other animatronics. Freddy and Fred walked up to Shade and FredBear, and pulled the 'noodle trick' on them. FredBear turned bright red while Shade chuckled. The manager walked up and said. "Guys! Today I decided to take you all to a basketball game!" Cheers erupted from a few, others looked bored, and FredBear looked confused. They loaded up into the truck later, Nightmare looked like a Christmas light he was so red. FredBear looked at him. "Nightmare, what happened to you?" Nightmare proceeded to pass out. Shade took her guitar out with Bonnie and they proceeded to play 'Welcome to the Jungle' without lyrics. FredBear went over to Fred and sat down. "What's wrong with Nightmare?" Fred laughed at FredBear. "I'll tell you when you're older." He said, remembering the phrase his father kept telling him before the missing children incident. FredBear looked at him. "But I can't get older." He said. Fred laughed. "Then when someone feels ready to tell you." He said.

Time Skip

FredBear sat there, looking at the game, boredom obvious on his face. Who wants to see grown men chase a ball around? FredBear thought, watching it. As a basketball flew to his face he caught it, and popped it using his sharpened 'claws' on his fingers. "Hey!" A player yelled. "That was our last ball!" FredBear threw the now-flat basketball at him. "Well now you can play frisbee." He and the others left quickly, not wanting to be attacked. As they drove home, they stopped at McDonald's and ate. FredBear had a order of large fries and two large root beers. Lolbit ordered 5 apple pies and, against everyone's better judgment, a large coke. Now he's going to be twice as annoying as he already is. Fred thought. When they got back, Nightmare and Anime FredBear went to watch a, 'R Movie.' FredBear had no idea what that meant. Shade and him went to see Foxy's play 'Moby Dick.' He, Bonnie, Chica, Spring Bonnie, and Anime Spring Bonnie worked on it, and they wanted to support their friends. Lolbit took his other 'nighttime friends' and went into a spare room to party. Fred went to keep them in check.

When the play was over, FredBear got onto his phone to play a game on his phone. He just about won the level when Lolbit went up to him. "HEY FREDRICK!" FredBear set his phone down, growling at Lolbit. "What?"

"I'VE JUST INVITED EVERYONE TO A PRANK WAR!"

"Oh no! That is annoying and too much trouble."

"YOU AND ME AREN'T COMPETING, WE ARE THE REFS!"

"Oh, well then, let's try it!" FredBear said, grinning.

Chapter 10 Prank war

Pole walker

After the rules for the prank war were explained, you get pranked, you're out. That's about it. Shade threw a pie at Bonnie, and it hit him straight on. "Bonnie is out!" FredBear yelled into his microphone, startling everyone. Bonnie glared at Shade, wiping the cream of his purple jacket. Blank just casually walks over to the coffé fountain. When he turned on the faucet, it sprayed coffé all over him. Spring Bonnie laughed, and Blank glared and licked the coffee off of him like a cat. "Blank is out!" They all dispersed, albeit carefully. FredBear laughed, and looked to Lolbit. "Cake?" He offered. "SURE!" They sat down, looking at the cams, and eating pizza and cake while drinking wine and root beer. Nightmare and Anime FredBear were sneaking up on Fred, who turned around to see them and teleported away. Even though the cams had no sound, they could still hear Nightmare screaming. "God damn it!" FredBear laughed, and found another slice of pizza. He took a bite of it, then ordered a order of breadsticks. Lolbit took another cupcake. Shade and Fred had a spare guitar and snuck up on Anime Bonnie, and slammed the guitar on her head, while they were laughing hysterically. Anime Bonnie glared, then walked off, out of the competition. FredBear laughed hysterically, while Lolbit glared at the screen. Lolbit took a sip of wine, "You got lucky, Fredrick!" They had placed bets on who would win. FredBear had said Fred, Lolbit said Anime Bonnie. "Now either I get the money, or no one get's it!" FredBear said, laughing. "I would've picked Shade if Fred didn't have the powers for this contest." He said earlier. Fred was teleporting to Candy, and swapped his juice for alcohol. Candy drank it, and passed out. Fred pumped his fist in the air, shouting "YES!" FredBear smiled at the fox. "See?" Lolbit just stared at the screen, glaring. He bit into his cake, and then pointed out Shade with pie in her face. "Sh*t." FredBear said, teleporting to her. On the cams, he gave her a paper towel, then teleported right back. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Lolbit asked. FredBear grinned. "It's called 'chivalry' learn about it sometime." Lolbit rolled his eyes.

Time skip

Nightmare and Fred were the last two standing. Nightmare charged at him, and Fred teleported. Fred came back, then said. "Before we start, a handshake for a good match."

"OK." Nightmare took his hand in a shake, then got shocked. "HAHA! GET REKT SCRUB!" Fred screamed. FredBear turned to Lolbit. "The money?" Lolbit gave him $20 and scowled. "You got lucky!" He said. FredBear grinned, then counted the money, slowly, enough to annoy Lolbit. Lolbit kneed him. FredBear fell back, then grinned and finished his pizza. "All right the match is over!" FredBear announced into his microphone, jarring everyone. Nightmare grinned at the Anime girls. "I know how to celebrate my 2nd place." Shade glared at him, "Oh no you don't, we're going to celebrate with Fred."

"I'll ask FredBear," Nightmare said, walking up to FredBear. "Hey bud, can I go get la-" Shade covered his mouth before he could finished his sentence. "No, you can't, shut up!" Shade said. "And don't talk like that in front of FredBear!" FredBear just looked at him in confusion. "Get what?"

"I need permission to skip the party and have-MPPPPPH!"

"He doesn't need anything FredBear!" Shade said, turning red.

"Rude" Nightmare remarks while he goes into the olive garden. Still wondering why there is an olive garden in a mansion.

"It's rude of you to ask fredbear if you can get laid!" Shade snapped back

"Don't Judge me" Nightmare mumbled.

Time skip

"What's that in the window?" Candy asked, still completely drunk from Fred's Prank.

"It is some sort of… Purple Figure…" Fredbear tried to get closer before it vanished

"I still think i am hallucinating" Candy tried to go to the lazy river, before tripping over his feet.

"Don't hurt yourself Candy" Blank added, still soaked in coffé.

"If you do go in the lazy river, don't drown yourself, or drink the water thinking it's apple juice" Lolbit remarked, while holding out a cellphone camera, live streaming candy trying to walk on youtube, with 5 thousand people watching.

"Are you streaming this?" Fred questioned.

"Maybe." Lolbit Giggled when candy walked into a pole

"Yes, i am too" Fred had 10 thousand people on his stream.

The next day

"Why are there tons of videos of me on the internet" Candy was ready to go into rampage mode.

"We may have streamed you on the internet while you were drunk." Fred and lolbit laughed hysterically at this mlg remix of Candy walking into a pole.

"Too be honest, I did make you drunk! It's alcohols touch on one's mind!"

"F**k you guys" Candy went up to lolbit, clotheslined him, then walked away, like nothing happened.

"ВЫ имеют *****" (translation: YOU SON OF A ****) Lolbit screamed in fluent russian

"Thank you, i got that on video, now i am uploading it as revenge" Candy walked away, looking at his phone, then he walked into a pole again, this time not because he was drunk.

"Ха, ты сосешь, полюс ходок" (translation: Ha, you suck, you pole walker) Lolbit laughed.

"I am not a pole walker!" Candy replied, this time not looking at his phone as he walked.

Chapter 11 Water war

"Hey pole walker" Lolbit smirked at candy when they all went out the the lazy river

"Shutup before i clothesline you" Candy was still upset, but happy that he became a internet meme.

"Try me. I just got my gunning license!" Lolbit said.

"Be nice, at least because of me and lolbit your popular now" Fred added

"OH HEY CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" A little girl was screaming as she ran up to candy.

"See candy?" Lolbit was laughing hysterically as he looked up "pole walker" memes.

"Alright, besides candy's new found fame, what are we doing at the lazy river?" Shade asked

"We had a Nerf war, A prank war, all we haven't had was a water war" Fredbear announced.

"Let me guess, Lolbit and fredbear are going to be team leaders." Shade rolled her eyes.

"Nope, Shade and blank are going to be team leaders!"

"But i don't want to be one! I just want to drink coffé!" Blank complained

"Would you rather candy be the team leader?" Fredbear remarked

"Actually, i changed my mind, i don't want a team leader to be someone who walks into poles" Blank was… Blank

"SHUTUP!" Candy was getting so furious that he outright, somehow, broke a pole out of the ground and smashed it.

"Okay, calm down, jeez" Lolbit seemed rational for once with this statement. Drawing a smith and wesson pistol just incase.

"Blank is still the team leader" Fredbear stated

"I was okay with that, i am just tired of people calling me 'pole walker'"

"Well, the rules are, if you are 100% soaked in water, you are out. We will have special vest on to prove it. Water on the face does not count" Fredbear stated

"Aww" Nightmare was upset that he can't spray "pole Walker" in the face. FredBear rolled his eyes, then went up to the lazy river, taking job as ref.

"HEY!" Bonnie yelled. "Why are you not playing?"

FredBear smiled. "Because I don't want to." He took out a coconut cup and filled it with root beer and placed a bendy straw in it. He sipped it, and when Nightmare glared at him FredBear flipped him the bird.

"F**k you too" Nightmare was doing the double finger dance as he walked away over to blank's side.

"Why does everyone want to be on my team?" Blank asked

"Because candy is on shades team" nightmare added

" The anime characters are on shades team" Blank noted

"Okay then, I'm going over there…" Nightmare was walking over before he was interrupted

"NOPE! CAN'T SWITCH SIDES" lolbit steered nightmare right on back over to blank. Not noticing the purple figure in the bushes.

"I'm going on shades side" Fred said, keeping a close eye on the mysterious purple figure.

"Alright, teams have been decided. Get ready, set, GO!" Fredbear went back to his lounge chair to watch everything unfold.

"So who do you think will win?" lolbit whispered over to Fredbear.

"Shades side to be honest. They got an advantage with the anime girls because they will distract nightmare no problem. And Freddy can go one on one with Fred and most likely win. Candy can take on blank no problem, they are from the same restaurant chain after all. How about you lolbit?"

"I'm going to say blank's side because shade is a bit reluctant to fight, so she will most likely be out. And I think it's rather nightmare that can take on the anime girls easily because the anime girls are very chatty and can easily be splashed into the lazy river or get hit by a tidal wave when nightmare does a kamikaze attack to eliminate the entire enemy team, because when nightmare does a cannonball in the lazy river, there is a GIANT tidal wave. Enough to wipe out everyone. The only issue would be Fred because, well, he is kinda a brute, and a pain in the d**k!"

When everyone was starting to fight each other, the anime girls managed to trip over into the lazy river, candy managed to snipe nightmare with a water balloon sniper rifle. Blank catapulted a extremely giant water balloon straight on the roof, drowning candy and Fred in water. The last two standing were shade and blank, ready to go one on one when blank launched another water-nuke right at shade head on. Blank was the last one standing in all of the mess.

" HAHAHAHA see? Where's my $20 Fredbear" lolbit was so excited he had won the bet.

"I'll give it to you when I care." Fredbear remarked.

"Hey Fredbear, NOW can I go get laid?" Nightmare asked

"omg" shade facepalmed, while going into the olive garden.

"That's…. None of my business, but okay if you want.." Fredbear said, confused.

"come on, babe" nightmare gave anime spring Bonnie a… un describable look.

"Don't have too much fun." Candy tried to say when he coughed up more water.

Chapter 12 Time out

Hall monitor fredbear

"STOP RUNNING YOU PEICE OF S**T!" Fredbear shouted into a megaphone in the middle of a hallway.

Lolbit ran past him not listening

"I can run as much as I want to! Running is a great way to relieve last night's mistakes! I had cheesecake!" Lolbit shouted

FredBear glared, "I cannot let you destroy the peace of the morning, you are waking everyone up!"

"Says the guy with a megaphone!" Lolbit remarked

"Lolbit, Time Out!" He said, pointing to a chair.

"What am I, 5?" He said. FredBear gave him a look. "Uh, don't answer that." Lolbit said, sitting down on the chair as everyone woke up.

Chapter 13 Antagonist Introduced

A purple man stood a block away from the mansion. An egg and a ghost stood beside him. "So, William, how are we going to attack?" The egg asked. William grinned at them. "No worries, Flumpty and Ms. Glade, we'll attack soon, but first I need to learn more about them. I don't rely on other universes like my other side did. Now," He snapped his fingers, and a glowing incredibly withered Freddy Fazbear appeared. "Master, why did you summon me?"

"Ignited Freddy, report!" The Freddy bowed. "Cawthon is being killed as we speak. We are hunting him down in his own house. He will soon know the 'Joy of Creation.'" At that, Ignited Freddy disappeared. William grinned. "Fellows, not too long until our revenge shall be taken."

"YOUR revenge, not mine." Flumpty said. "I'm in this for fun." William nodded. "Perfect, anyway, let's go terrorize Mr. Scott, now shall we?" They all disappeared, laughing maniacally.

Time skip

Lolbit was taking a stroll through the streets on a rainy day, pressing down on his unknown depression.

"Chad, why are you sad." Lolbit said. "You have everything you could have ever wanted. A great girlfriend, 3 kidneys, friends… well kinda… So why so down."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Lolbit shivered in his light brown trench coat.

"I should be getting ho- G AHHHHHHHH!" Lolbit shouted in horrifying pain. He was just struck by lightning! Instead of getting his systems fried to ashes, his brain cells increased, improving their mental strength and capability. Due to this itty bitty coincidence, Lolbit, everyone's suspected oddball just became a mastermind in all things knowledge!

Later that day

"HEH HEH LET'S GO FAT BOY!" Nightmare shouted, laying down a Mega rayquaza EX.

Fredbear shot a reluctant look, and laid down giratina Ex, with renegade pulse, the only thing that could save anyone's a*s from a mega EX

At that very moment, the door of the pizzeria slammed open, and Lolbit strode in through the doorway.

"Look everybody! The pizzeria pornogropher!" nightmare said, laughing hysterically.

Lolbit, clad in lab coat, and khaki jeans, and round glasses shot him a look.

"Coming from the same despicable man who F***ED my girlfriend. On the contrary, you should be looking at Freddy, not me you idiot."

Everyone looked at Lolbit, then looked at nightmare.

"H-HE'S LYING! I KNOW IT!" nightmare said, beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Then explain this." Lolbit showed a late night recording of nightmare and Anime Bonnie.

nightmare was silent.

"So how do you all think of me now! You all thought I was a despicable lunatic with no purpose in life, but look at me now!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Nobody had ever heard Lolbit say anything above a 2 syllable word before, but that was about to end.

Lolbit shed a tear from his eye, which quickly became rivers of tears.

"But you don't care about that do you."

Lolbit stuck his hand into his back pocket, and drew the same smith and wesson pistol, a real one, and put it to his head.

"None of you cared. Never once in my life has anybody taken me seriously nor had loved me."

"But we are your friends! Think of all th-" Candy said, before Lolbit interrupted.

"YOU F**KING LIAR!" Lolbit shouted. "If you are my friends, you would be doing something by now. That shows me… that this won't hurt you all a single bit!" 

Lolbit pulled the trigger, and with a loud crack, he fell to the floor.

Some cried, some were frozen, and some were regretting.

All the anime characters gathered round, on Lolbits corpse, and mourned. Their soft cries were enough to make the strongest willed man cry.

Even the ring leader Fredbear himself shed a tear in regret. Nobody ever lost their life here, and certainly nobody ever committed suicide. Immensely increasing the tension of one's mental stability, to the holocaust like horrors of a great friend dying right before their eyes.

After hours had passed by, after everyone's mourning was completed, Fredbear picked up Lolbits dead body, and brought it into the parts and service room. IF anybody could fix this, it's him.

3 days later

"Alright. That should do it." Fredbear said, tossing a wrench back into his tool box.

Lolbits empty husk lifted itself like a zombie and said.

"A.I rebooting… Model Lo-1574… Mainframe...Functional… Rebooting memory…"

In that very moment, Lolbit layed back down on the parts and service table, and opened his eyes.

"What happened fellas… Wait… Why am I here." Lolbit said.

"You don't remember sweetie?" Anime Bonnie said, with a relieved look.

"You shot yourself. You had a mental break down." Fredbear said.

"I did?" Lolbit said, not knowing what he brought upon himself.

"Yeah. It's purdy beead."

Fredbear walked up and slapped Lolbit across the face, expecting him to heel, but this happened.

Lolbits head spun around, and instead of him changing his spoken language, he actually switched personalities.

"So you want to have a fightsie with a scotsman! eh?" Lolbit said in a perfect scottish accent.

He hopped of the table, and drew his fists in a fighting stance.

"No. You just struck everybody into shock. You might not believe me… But nobody can function without you." Fredbear said. "Without your insane stupidity and idioticness."

Chapter 14 Home at last

It was Sunday, the final day off for them. FredBear finished packing up the TV and such. Candy was being extra cautious of any poles. Lolbit was still mad/depressed. FredBear put the final piece in place, and dropped to his knees, exhausted. They went into the car to go to a place called the 'zoo,' a final trip. They jumped in, Nightmare trying to sit by the anime characters. When they got there, FredBear jumped out, then looked at everyone. "We need to blend in." He snapped his fingers, and a bright light enveloped them. When the light died out, they were all in zoo t-shirts and khakis. "Perfect." He said, straightening his bow camo tie. They walked out into the zoo. They ran into a line. "Hey, what's going on?" FredBear asked, looking for his hat. Blank looked around. "It looks like they're feeding something." FredBear teleported, making sure to hide it. He looked around, a saw a fish that was eating smaller fish. He went back, casually. "They are feeding a giant fish."

"Oh, you mean a shark!" Shade said. FredBear just smiled, "Uh, yeah, a shark." Obviously, he has never seen animals before that weren't animatronics in the facility. They finally saw the shark, then moved on. Next was a bear. FredBear stared at it. "A bear." He said finally. Shade looked at him. "Yes, a bear." He smiled. "Hello, my brother!" He called out. Shade laughed. They moved on to the rides. A teenager fell off the ferris wheel that was colored like a zebra. FredBear teleported away, and grabbed him. "Thanks, but wait a minute, something's off." The teen said, then checked FredBear's pulse to make sure. "Where's your heartbeat?" FredBear looked at him. "What's a heartbeat?" The teen screamed, and FredBear still had no clue what was going on. "Y-yo-you aren't a-al-alive!" The teen was in total shock "What does alive mean?" Fredbear had no clue what all this meant because he was never human before. "Uh, okay, okay, stay calm, stay calm." The teen was still scared, and hyperventilating. "It is not what you think" Fredbear still had no clue what was wrong. "Excuse me, but what is wrong, might I ask." Shade facepalmed. "FredBear, every human on Earth has a heartbeat to pump blood into their bodies."

"What's blood?" The kid paled again. Shade sighed. "Blood is the red liquid that comes out of humans when they're hurt. You've probably seen it a lot." The kid once again went impossibly white. "Oh." FredBear said, dropping the kid. "Oof!" The kid grunted, getting back up. "You're either zombies, or robots. That's so cool!" He said, smirking. FredBear looked at Shade, who nodded. They teleported away, and the teen grabbed onto them. FredBear gave a surprised look to Shade, but it was too late. They disappeared in a flash of yellow. They reappeared in the parking lot, with the others, who were already finished.

"So, uh, where too next?" Shade asked

"Uhh, i don't know" Fredbear had no clue that a teenager was literally hanging on his arm.

"why is a teen on your arm?" Candy questioned

"Oh, this kid, I saved him from falling off a Ferris wheel." Fredbear tried to wiggle him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ehh idc, I'm just going to drink my coffee" Blank said, while levitating a mug of coffee In Front of him. Literally.

"I always wondered how you levitate thi-" Candy tried to say before lolbit interrupted

"CAN YOU LEVITATE MY GUN?" Lolbit screamed of excitement.

"No, no guns in public areas" Blank replied.

"CAN YOU LEVITATE ME?" Lolbit was still screaming.

"You sure?" Blank was contemplating the effects that levitation can have on a robot.

"YEAH!" Lolbit had no concern for the consequences.

"Okay….." Blank levitated lolbit, and as lolbit was in the air, it was as if he was in outer space. His "body" expanded up to a point where he looked like a balloon, inflated like no other.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lolbit was trying to scream, now regretting his decision.

"Okay" Blank dropped lolbit on the ground.

"WHAT THE H*LL?" Lolbit was furious, ready to pull out his gun.

"You wanted me too. It's not my fault that the way my levitation works is creating a vacuum around what i am levitating." Blank was laughing hysterically.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE YOU LEVITATED ME!" Lolbit screamed

"Well, i said ' you sure? ' so technically, it's your fault. But yes, i am sorry. But at the same time i don't care." Blank got back to drinking his coffee, this time just putting the coffee directly into his mouth.

"Mother F*cker" Lolbit mumbled under his breath

"What is that?" Fredbear pointed towards a purple figure in the bushes.

"I don't know" Lolbit pulled out his gun, ready to fire at any moment. Lolbit got closer and closer, slowly getting closer to the purple figure. When he finally got up to it, it bolted, passing lolbit, and grabbed bonnie. Lolbit fired his gun several times at the purple figure, but it dodged every single shot until lolbit ran out of ammo. The purple figure, running with bonnie trapped along with him, fredbear teleported in front of the purple figure, only for the purple figure to vanish in an instant, taking bonnie with it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF F*CKING SH*T" Lolbit screammed, still shocked. "WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT?"

"It took bonnie with it" Candy said, having no clue what the purple figure was or what it's goal is.

"Uh oh" Fredbear said, in a frightened tone

"What is it?" Fred asked, also in a frightened tone.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the pizzeria." Fredbear was completely shocked, not believing what was happening.

Chapter 15 the big fight

Mike Schmidt II walked into his office, Glad that the animatronics weren't there. "Such a nice day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Days like these, animatronics like fredbear, should not be here. Ah, i just love references." Mike, still satisfied with his reference, got in his chair, and looked at the cameras. "Wait, why are there teens here? Again?" Mike went into lolbit cinema.

"Hello mike, howz it goin?" Lolbit glanced over at mike.

"Uh, good?" Mike, confused of why a teen is dressed up like a cosplayer roleplaying as the lolbit animatronic. Mike then walked into the kitchen

"Hello there mike." Candy said, as mike walked in.

"Hello, mike" Blank also said

"Uh, okay, hi?" Mike still confused why the pizzeria is filled with cosplayers.

"What in f* cks name is happening here?" Lolbit said, with a bottle of some liquid in his hand.

"Whaddya mean what's happening here, there's fangirls touching my hair!" Fred said.

"I'll take care of this." Lolbit said cocking his gun.

"Hold on, nobody has to get hurt here." Fredbear said.

"Oh I ain't hurting anybody, just gathering attention. Let's go bitch" Lolbit said walking into the main room.

"Alright you sh*t f*ckers, time to leave!" Lolbit shouted, and shot the gun into the roof. The people got the idea and one by one charged out of the door in panic.

"See? Nothin' to it." Lolbit said going to the cinema.

"Yeah whatever hotshot." Fred said.

Later that day.

"What in f*cks name is happening here" Fredbear said.

Candy, Blank, Fred, and Fredbear all walked into the cinema.

"Sup guys. Check it." Lolbit said, aiming a sniper rifle at fredbear.

CRACK! A hole was in fredbear's hat.

"HOLY SH*T MAN! WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" candy and blanked screamed.

"Hard labor." Lolbit said slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

"Whaddya mean hard labor, the only thing you're good at is coding and stuffing your fat as f*ck face!" Fred said.

"You wanna die mo'f*cker." Lolbit said. "Lets just say drunks will pay good money for a ride." Lolbit said.

"You got your driver's license? How in the pits of h*ll did they let a psychopath like you get one of those!?" Fredbear said, picking his hat off the ground.

"A simple test." Lolbit said hopping off the stage.

"You're f*cking crazy." Fredbear said punching Lolbit in the face.

Lolbit picked up a bat from the floor, and slugged Fredbear across the face.

"Yeah, f*k wit big smoke! Remember that name!" He said in a gangster accent.

"What the h*ll?" Fredbear said, grabbing lolbit by the neck and kicking him in the face, then smashing his face into the ground, then put on his biggest boot, and kicked him right in between the legs

"NOBODY messes with fredbear." Fredbear screamed into Lolbit's ear.

"Unless if you are blank, who literally has the force." Fredbear mumbled under his breath.

"Okay okay, sorry jeez, i take it back." Lolbit rolled into a ball shape, trying to ignore the pain of a triple nose-ball kick maneuver.

"But I'll still kill you later." Lolbit sneered.

"Whatever." fredbear said.

"I am going to the gun store, to see if i can manage to get a gunning license. Because i do not want lolbit to be the only one with a gun. There has to be at least ONE halfway sane person here with a gun in case of lolbit gets any ideas." Candy said, while shelling out $5. "But i'll need you to drive me there. Dear god. I am going to get killed aren't i?" Candy handed lolbit the money, while blank levitated lolbit's guns away.

"While you become the pizzeria law enforcer, i am going back to the drawing room. Where physics do not apply." Blank said.

In the drawing room, several coffé machines were floating around, where metal melted at room temperature and water melted at thousands of degrees, and carbon based molecules could withstand millions of degrees. Basically coffé paradise.

Chapter 16 (Also known as the chapter where lolbit screws up and ends up in the wrong videogame universe)

When lolbit and candy arrived at the gun store. For some reason, the guns were on display on a wood wall, a gang was buying, of all things, a minigun. It looked like it was a gun store straight out of a videogame released in 2013.

"Okay, screw this." Candy walked out, and saw a random hydra. "Where did you take me exactly?"

"Idk, a different universe." Lolbit said, with a sh*t eating grin on his face. "I might have went to the wrong one."

"Ya think? Is there a way out?" Candy said, having no care whatsoever by the fact that lolbit had the exact car from back to the future.

"Okay, uhh, how do these future cars work again? I am good with computers, not quantum cpu's." Lolbit said, confused with the whole 'superposition' thing

"Uhh, you put in a right degree superposition, a left degree, and a 45 degree, and that should get us back to the fnaf universe." Candy said, while lolbit had the most shocked expression on his face.

"How did you know how to do that?" Lolbit said, extremely confused.

"I study quantum mechanics. Simple" Candy said, while he pressed a button that said 'GO'

The car left a trail of fire, blowing up the hydra.

"Uhh, you sure that was the one for Fnaf, because i don't remember fnaf being a platformer starring a plumber…" Lolbit said, while all of a sudden, turning 2D. "Ah great, so this is what it feels like being two dimensional." Lolbit exclaimed.

"Whoops, i put a 44 degree, not a 45." Candy tried to put a 45, but ended up putting a 46.

"Okay, how about i try" Lolbit said, as a human with a red soul fought a skeleton. And as soon as the human killed the skeleton, it started running towards the car. Leaving a trail of dust. "OKAY, OKAY, WRONG UNIVERSE, AND THE WRONG TIMELINE." Lolbit screamed, while putting a 45 degree superposition and then hitting the 'GO' button as fast as possible.

"Okay, this time it seems like the right universe." Candy said, as the car appeared right in front of 'FazBear's Fright' "But you went too far back in time."

This time, lolbit put in the correct timeline, but ended up putting a 47 degree instead of a 45. As soon as the universe game into view, they started to take some rads as a wasteland appeared in front of them.

"HELP! HELP! THE RAIDERS ARE ALMOST THROUGH THE DOOR! I GOT A GROUP OF SETTLERS INSIDE!" Someone named preston screamed, as someone else in a vault 111 jumpsuit burst open the doors to go help the settlers.

"Okay, let get out of here before we soak up too many rads" Candy said, feeling sick. "Ok." Lolbit said, hitting the correct numbers in. They vanished in an instant. "What the hell was that?" Preston said, completely confused. The raiders even stopped to look.

This time, they appeared at the right time, at the right universe. "Okay, we are here." Lolbit said. "The adventure through universes is free." Candy walked in.

Time Skip

FredBear sat at the stage. "So, what'd we do about him." He said, gesturing to the teen. "I don't want to hurt him." Shade and Spring Bonnie glanced at each other. "I dunno, we have our own problems at hand right now." Spring Bonnie said. The teen was gawking at the anime girls and Nightmare pushed him away. "Back away kid they're mine." He said, flashing a threatening smile to him. "Ok," The kid nervously back away. FredBear glared at Nightmare. "What was that for?" Nightmare smiled at him. "Kid was trying to steal my chix." Shade looked at him. "You, me, talk, Parts and Service. Now." Shade then went to the Parts and Service room. Nightmare smiled. "All right! Finally!" Then he walked in and was smacked so hard his head spun at 360º. Then shade pulled out a gun. "Get out."

"Where did you get the gun?" nightmare said, trying to not make any sudden movements.

"Let's say a white fox let me Borrow their gun" shade said as lolbit laughed hysterically.

"Hey guys!" Candy said, "I'm back."

"What guns did you get?" Lolbit asked.

"An M4A1 and a Desert Eagle .50 Cal." Candy said, as lolbit was jealous that he got better weapons. Just then, FredBear walked in.

"Hey Guys! What's up? Oh cool weapons guys!" He then walked out, talking about getting some pizza and root beer. Shade looked at Nightmare.

"Don't talk to FredBear or the kid like that again." She then disappeared into the darkness, using her Shadow Travel.

Chapter 17 Who wants some Spaghetti?

"Sup guys!" Lolbit said. He had his arm slung around Anime Bonnie's shoulders.

"Ey" Candy said. "Wanna go to the target range later today?" He said Hi-Fiving Lolbit.

"You know me dawg!" Lolbit said. "Got some incendiary rounds, they'll sure pack some oomph!"

"Cool" They did a hi-five side hug after that.

Two Hours Later

"So what we doin' tonight?" Fredbear said.

"I'm thinking' chicken man." Fred said.

"Are you Kidding me?" fredbear said.

"Taco's?" Candy said.

"How about spaghetti?" Lolbit said.

"Yeah let's eat some spaghetti!" Fredbear said.

"I can agree to that." Candy and Fred said.

"It's settled then. I'll cook it!" Candy said.

"I'll make the sauce!" Lolbit said.

"I'll make the garlic bread!" FredBear said. Blank pressed a button saying: 'Cooking Montage.' After like 3 hours of cooking but it only looked like 3 minutes due to the montage. As the spaghetti was put onto the last plate it was served by Mouse. They all went to their tables. Table 1: FredBear, Shade, Fred, and Mouse. Table 2: Lolbit, Blank, Candy, and Freddy. Table 3 & 4 combined: Nightmare, Anime Girls. Table 5: Foxy, Spring Bonnie, Chica, and Puppet. "WAIT! I'M NOT SITTING WITH ANIME BON-BON?" Lolbit cried out. "SHE'S SITTING WITH THE PIZZERIA PORNOGRAPHER?" Nightmare laughed. "Guess she likes me better." The Anime Girls all nodded. FredBear teleported behind him and grabbed his neck. "Nightmare, back off." He growled, his hands beginning to sharpen into his Nightmare Forme. "Jesus! Alright." FredBear relaxed his grip. "Better." Nightmare fell to the ground. FredBear went back to his table.

Nightmare leaned in toward lolbit, and whispered. "She's all mine."

Lolbit snapped. He took Candy's Deagle, and pointed it right at Nightmare.

"Your loss" Nightmare said. "I'm not a physical object" He sneered.

"Oh like I haven't been studying you" Lolbit said. "Your powers of phasing, and teleportation are limited. Once you use them, they are temporarily disabled."

"How do you know that?" Nightmare said. Now he was worried.

"I can run through your physical code, just like anybody's" Lolbit said. He cocked the gun, and fired. Blood splattered on the wall behind nightmare. His empty husk fell backwards into his booth His mouth lay open, and a hole was in the middle of his forehead. Blood spilled from his head and mouth. Nightmare slowly started healing. He got up and coughed out blood. "And I can't die." He said, then fell over, passed out. FredBear went up to Lolbit. "Are you okay?"

"No." Lolbit cried. FredBear teleported him to his room, with a plate of pasta.

"You can sit with anime Bonnie, and nightmare will be sitting with chica." Fredbear said, as he teleported them to their spots.

"Fuck you, fredbear." Nightmare mumbled, while he gives fredbear the bird.

"Hey, your fault for messing with lolbit's girl." Fredbear remarked, as he gave nightmare two middle fingers plus a middle toe.

The next day

"Hey Lolbit have you seen nightmare? He's been gone since the dinner ended." Fredbear said, walking up to a very sleepy Lolbit.

"No I haven't." Lolbit yawned. "He might be at some porno shop gawking at a barrel of ass."

"You have a point there. I got business to take care of." Fredbear teleported away.

Later that night.

"What are you going to do to me?" Nightmare said. He was strapped to a chair, and having his powers completely drained by a machine. All but the power to keep him alive.

"Are you going to kill me? Drain my powers of living?" Nightmare said. Lolbit slinked out from the darkness pushing a cart of torture devices.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you, i'm just gonna hurt ya! Really REALLY bad!" Lolbit said like a psychopath. He picked up a tool from the cart, and slashed off nightmares fingers.

Chapter 18 "wanna play a game?"

Bonnie was tied up in a dark room. He looked up to see a clown staring at him. "This is the one?" He turned to an egg. "Yes Grunkfuss, he'll play our game. Get the Redman, Eyesaur, and Birthday Boy Blam, it's time to play." He smiled and then they disappeared into the dark.

Then purple guy walked in.

"Are we ready? All we need is Blank and fredbear's powers, otherwise we will never win." Purple guy said, as he god a purple gun with a gray upside down heart on one side and a purple right-side up heart on the other.

"Where did you get that?" Flumpty said, with confusion.

"Let's say i stole lolbit's car and took a little trip to universe right left 46 degree genocide timeline." Purple guy said, as he tested the gun on bonnie. When bonnie was zapped, a white soul appeared, had all powers drained, and had the powers transferred to purple guy. "Yes, it works, we are ready."

"Good, let's get the other's attention of our presence. We will need all the help we can get. Go see if you can recover the phantoms and i will see if i can find our good ol buddy springtrap." Flumpty said, as he disappeared into the darkness.

Time skip

"Ah, fazbear's fright, my favorite place in the entire universe. Too bad it is just ashes and steel beams though. They should have used jet fuel when they burned down the place." Flumpty said, as he walked around the burnt rubble. "Yohoo? Anybody here?" Flumpty said, as something grabbed his neck.

"State your business here" A green-ish yellow figure held flumpty.

"Uh, uh, i was just here to see an old friend, his name is springtrap." Flumpty said, as he was trying to breath.

"Then you're talking to them." Springtrap said, releasing Flumpty.

"We have to discuss business at my place, come if you want." Flumpty said, as he, once again, disappeared into the darkness.

Time skip

"Can you guy's please let me go? All i ask is to be set free, or at least be able to read romance novels." Bonnie begged.

"Here ya go!" Flumpty handed bonnie a book called "Puns 101" that was written entirely in comic sans. And by comic sans.

"NO NOT COMEDY!" Bonnie screamed. Flumpty and purple guy laughed hysterically when they torchered bonnie.

"Does little bon-bon need a little baba-waba?" Springtrap said in the most taunting voice possible.

"Oh, little bon-bon can't fight back without his powers can he?" Purple guy said, as he used bonnie's power of mind-reading. Reading every single through that was going through bonnie's head. "Oh, you miss candy and fredbear don't you? Well don't worry, **they will be dead soon**. I will shatter every single bit of fredbears hard drive, and dismantle candy and use this soul zapper to **destroy his soul**. Have fun watching it unfold!" Purple guy was so excited to get his revenge. "And you might be thinking about Lolbit, Shade, Fred, Blank, Nightmare, the Anime Girls, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. Well, **They will have to play flumpty's game, and if they survive,** I'll bring their friends Candy and fredbear back. **But don't get excited,** Flumpty is a fierce warrior." Purple guy was getting ready for the showdown, where he either wins or losses it all. Purple guy then left the facility, and got ontop of 'Fredbears new and improved pizzeria' so that he could zap blank's powers.

Chapter 19 Lolbit's happiest day

FredBear sat down on the Stage. Lolbit was crying in a corner, holding his gun in his hand. FredBear was trying to find something to cheer him up. When the children come in tomorrow they can't have crying fits in front of them. A purple shadow fell through the building. FredBear looked up. "William." He muttered, then got up and teleported him and Lolbit to the Parts and Service Room, along with everyone else. "William Afton is here. We need to-"

"Hellooooooo friends!" William called out. He broke through the door, with his gun. He looked around. "Hello FredBear and co! Time to die!" He said, then used his gun on all of them. FredBear tried to break free, but it was too strong. They all fell unconscious. "Flumpty, have fun!"

Time Skip

FredBear woke up, tied to a chair. "What? What happened!?" William loomed over him. "Why, my friend, it is your doom." He turned FredBear around and showed him a TV screen. "What are you doing?" William smiled. "You're going to watch your friends play Flumpty's game! How fun!" FredBear struggled, then gave up. "You can't escape, you need your powers to beat us." FredBear sighed, then sat down again, watching the screen in despair. Candy was still unconscious, William read candy's mind and saw that he was having a nightmare where all of his apple juice was gone. Ironically, it was lolbit in his dream that was freaking out the most about the apple juice.

POV Shift

Shade and Fred woke up in a chair, to see a egg staring at them. "AHHHH!" Shade screamed, while Fred just shrugged.

Lolbit just snored. Torturing somebody for 3 days really makes you sleepy.

"Wake up you son of a bitch!" Flumpty said, as he slugged Lolbit across the face.

"What the hell?" Lolbit said. He woke up to find out he was tied to a chair.

"Whats going on here?" Lolbit said. His sedated state was keeping him half awake.

"Why you're in a torture room." Flumpty said trying to be intimidating.

"Whatever." Lolbit said. He slid his arm through the ropes to get a puff at his crayon wax cigarette.

"How did you manage that?" Blank said.

"Magic, and hard labor." Lolbit said in between coughs.

"Since when did you become a stoner?" Fred said.

"Why do you wanna know?" lolbit said.

"Because you smelled like smoke before this happened." Shade said.

"Well when you commit suicide, kill someone, and torture the same person, AND break up with the woman of your dreams, and the only thing you do inbetween is hold a gun in your hand, and cry, you drink and smoke it away." Lolbit said taking another puff.

"Damn that's deep!" Candy said.

"Heh I know." Lolbit said.

"Well does it look like I care?" Flumpty said. He slugged Lolbit across the face again.

"Ughhhh… if I had a… I would… you son…" Lolbit passed out. His head was slung backwards over the chair he was kept in.

"Well, before all of you pass out on the floor, i must show you something" Flumpty said, as he pulled out a projector. Then he inserted a disc that showed some, questionable things nightmare was doing. "Whoops, wrong one" He ejected the disc, then put in the right one.

The disc had a recording of Bonnie strapped down in handcuffs in a prison cell. "Guys, please help me, they have me trapped, they stole my powers and forced me to read comedy books." Then purple guy ran into his cell and beat him till he passed out or not saying what they wanted him to say, "Sorry, Bonnie was being an idiot, he meant too say that you should worship me and flumpty as gods and bow down to us." then purple guy dragged bonnie out of the cell, leaving a trail of blood a broken muscle tissue. As well a oil and screws since he did beat him too the point where he broke into the robotic parts. Then the recording stopped, everyone was shocked to death. Except Lolbit, who was still knocked out.

One day later

"Somebody wake up Lolbit. I'm tired of having intellectual conversations." Shade said.

"No prob." Blank said. He threw a gimpy rock at him. Lolbit snorted awake.

"Whazzat? What's goin' on?" Lolbit said.

"Just us pal." Candy said.

"You alright man? That flumpty guy hit you pretty hard." Fred said.

Lolbit wiped his cheek, oil leaked onto his hand, with a red tint of blood.

"I would say something but look." Lolbit said. He nodded toward a security camera in the cell.

"That could cause some trouble." Shade said.

"I have a plan. Robo circle!" Lolbit said.

10 minutes later.

"Ready?" said Lolbit.

Blank waked up to the camera, so did Candy. Candy carefully lifted up Blank, and they dismantled the camera ever so carefully.

"Let me see it." Lolbit said. He took off his finger cap, revealing his endo skeleton finger. He used it like a screw driver, making a make shift key.

"Because this is mechanical." Lolbit said. "I'll shift to code, so somebody slide me under the door. I'll take it from there."

After Lolbit turned into code with a flash, Fred slid him under the door. They could hear a flash on the other side of the door. THe door slid open, and Lolbit was smiling. Two purple guards were unconscious on the ground.

"Wow." Candy said.

"Suck up." said Fredbear.

"Come on. Let's get to the armory." Lolbit said.

Time skip.

"Alright!" Blank said. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" He said gawking at a modified shotgun.

"How'd you know this was here?" Shade asked.

"Lets just say I can gaze into the future. My life is guided by the river of fate. An ever winding river with many turns and twists, and every turn and twist leads to a different fate." Lolbit said.

"Damn that's ALSO deep!" Candy said.

Lolbit picked up a shotgun, an automatic rifle, and a high magnum pistol.

"I have to go alone." Lolbit said.

"I'm sorry what?" Shade said.

"I said I have to go alone. I'm the only one who can stop this." Lolbit said.

"You can't take them on by yourself!" Blank said.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Eyesaur said walking into the armory.

Lolbits swift mind shot the beast in the stomach. He picked up a knife from the ground, and scooped Eyesaur's eyeballs out. 20 eyeballs were coated in blood, and laying on the floor.

Lolbits hands were caked in blood, and they leaked from the gaps of his fingers.

"Trust me I can handle myself." Lolbit said as he walked out, and locked the other animatronics in the armory.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Fred said banging on the door.

"Keeping you safe." Lolbit said.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Fredbear shouted after Lolbit, but was unsuccessful.

Lolbit ran down a dark hallway, occasionally shooting a guard on the sides of the wall.

At the end of the hall, Lolbit was greeted with Grunkfuss.

"What are you doing out of your cell?" Grunkfuss said.

"Killing." Lolbit said. He pointed the shotgun at Grunkfuss.

"And your next." Lolbit said as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all around him, and some got in his face.

Grunkfuss was laying on the floor, headless.

Lolbit moved on. While he was moving, he grabbed a scepter with wings. He had no clue what it was for, but e grabbed it anyways just incase.

"Ah so you escaped. I was starting to get bored." Flumpty said. He was around purple guy, and Springtrap.

"Yeah i did, and now I'm here to take you sons of bitches back to hell!" Lolbit said. He pointed his automatic rifle at springtrap. HE fired away, but Springtrap was bouncing the bullets back with his armor.

"Anime Alectrire!" Lolbit shouted. Two Portals opened up, and Anime Bonnie, and Anime Chica jumped out. Chica threw an incendiary grenade at springtrap, and Anime Bonnie shot it with a crossbow. The bolt pierced Springtraps head, and gulped him up in a fury of flames. After that the Anime Girls disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh DAMN!" Afton said. He disappeared in a purple light.

"Get back here you coward!" Flumpty shouted. Lolbit approached him.

"Hold on let's talk about this!" Flumpty said. He pressed his back against a wall.

"Oh we'll talk about it. After all you are talking to a psychopath right?!" lolbit said. He slung a flamethrower into position.

"Did i mention I'm in the mood for eggs?" Lolbit said. HE activated the flame thrower. In a massive flame Flumpty was captured by gleaming plasma. He screamed in agony, and begging for it to stop, but Lolbit was motionless. He continued to use the Flamethrower on him until it ran out of fuel.

"Hey guys you smell that? It smells like… OH DEAR FUCKING LORD!" Fred shouted.

"Hey guys. You in the mood for some eggs?" Lolbit said. He laughed like a maniac, and ate some of Flumpty's charred remains.

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" They all shouted.

"I get that alot." Lolbit said.

POV Shift

Afton smiled at the cameras. "Well, my good friend Flumpty, very realistic illusions, huh?" Flumpty smiled. "Yes, perfect. Shall we release them?"

"Of course, we don't want this to be the final battle." He said, then turned to the screen of the reader. "After all, the story would end much quicker."

"When do I get to eat they're chewy eyeballs?" Eyesaur said.

"Maybe sometime soon my friend." Flumpty said.

"That fox one is really good." Grunkfuss said.

"Good point. Maybe we could use him" Flumpty sneered. A sinister plot was unraveling in his head.

3 days later

"Huh, what's going… Another chair. Seriously." Lolbit said.

"Hello friend!" Flumpty said.

"Whu… I burned you alive! I ate your very tasty skin!" Lolbit said.

"A simple hologram." Flumpty said.

"Damn that's clever." Lolbit said.

"Can I have your eyes?" Eyesaur said walking over to Lolbit.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Lolbit said.

"Your skill far surpasses that of your friends." Flumpty said.

"Yeah so?" Lolbit said rolling is eyes.

"We want you to join us" Grunkfuss said.

"What?" Lolbit said. "I'm not joining you!"

"Maybe this will change your mind." BdayBoyBash said.

They plugged in a TV, and this played.

"You got to join them! They'll kill me!" Anime Bonnie said.

"Nice try." Lolbit said. "She's not real."

"Eh? How did you know?" Grunkfuss said.

"I Can't detect her code, therefore she isn't here." Lolbit said.

"Damn you're clever." Said Flumpty.

Chapter 20 YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Nightmare felt powers returning. No magical creature could lose powers for eternity. He ripped his ropes away and broke down the door.

"Where is that son of a bitch." Nightmare said.

1 day later.

"So this is the armory. The real armory." Flumpty said.

"You guys really have everything. Mind if I can have another martini?" Lolbit said.

Grunkfuss mumbled under his breath.

"Now now Grunkfuss, we need to treat our guest with care don't we?" Flumpty said.

"Fine. I'll go get one." Grunkfuss said.

"Now I have a job for you." Flumpty said.

"Eh?" Lolbit snorted.

"Bring us your friends." Flumpty said.

"Pffft! Friends? More like mortal enemies!" Lolbit said.

"Then that will be easy for you." Flumpty said.

"Damn straight." Lolbit snickerd.

The next day.

"GUYS GUYS!" Lolbit shouted. He ran toward the others franticly.

"What? What is it!" Fredbear said.

"Flumpty! I saw him, we can finally end this come on!" Lolbit shouted.

"Well then let's go!" Blank said

"Let's hop on the pizzeria bus!" Candy said.

"I'll drive." Lolbit said. He sneered under his fake confidence.

Lolbit strapped into place in the driver's seat, and drove the street. Everybody and I mean EVERYBODY was in the bus. Nightmare was doing something absurd in the back seat.

Lolbit made a sharp turn that made everyone swerve out of their seats.

"You tryin' to kill us?" Fred said.

"Yep." Lolbit replied. Nobody knew he was serious.

"Why we heading for the outskirts of town?" Fredbear said.

"You'll see." Lolbit said.

In a ravine Lolbit was about to drive the bus into, a purple portal opened.

"Wait are you driving us into that ravine?" Blank said.

"Damn straight!" Lolbit replied. He laughed like a maniac as he slammed the gas.

The bus flipped, and dove right into the ravine. Falling right into the portal. Every single person except Lolbit was in the totaled bus.

"SON OF A BITCH BETRAYED US!" Fred shouted.

"I sure did." Lolbit said on a giant TV monitor in the back of the room they were teleported into.

"Why did you do it Lolbit?" Shade asked the screen.

"You guys always hated me. Admit it. I'm only returning the favor." Lolbit said

Chapter 20.5 "What am i doing here? Is this another reference? Jezz, fine, i'll do it."

POV Shift

"Everything is going to plan, all we need to do is use this soul zapper and double cross lolbit when he think's he is really on our side!" William Afton said, as he pulled out the gun. This time having a red soul on one side and a fractured white soul on the other. "it is broken though, i think i need to visit universe right left 46º post pacifist genocide again." William got in lolbit's car and put in the super positions. He then, when he arrived, confronted a… thing… with a pink soul. "I think you may need to fix this, my plans can't continue on without this."

"Why sure thing! I won't be needing it anytime soon!"

"Thanks, Lolbit will love this!"

"Don't take too long!"

William got in the car and put in another universe code 'right left 47º Brotherhood' "Time for me to get a portable nuke launcher!" When william saw the universe come into view, he put on a hazmat suit for obvious reasons. He got out of the car and approached this blimp looking airship. "Hey guys, i am looking for elder maxson." He said as he pulled out his brotherhood of steel holotag.

"Right this way, sentinal." The brotherhood knight said, as he opened the airport gates.

William boarded the airship and went over to Maxon "Sir, I request a supply of fat mans and mini nukes." William said as he pulled out 5000 caps.

"go talk to proctor Tegan sir, this isn't my job, I am your elder not your supplier." Maxson said, still not realising William is not from the wasteland or even the game.

William then went up to the main deck and asked the same thing to Tegan. Tegan then gave William the supplies. William then got back in lolbit car and took off to Flumpty's second place. "Hey guys, I got the zapper repaired and some Fatman's and mini nukes!" William said with excitement

"Egg-celent!" Flumpty said, laughing.

"No, just no." Eyesaur said.

Chapter 21 "what have i done ;-;"

POV Shift

"Hey guys. How you doin'? Miserable am i right?" Lolbit said.

"What do you want from us? You've kept us here for a week now!" Shade said.

"Bringing you guys your weekly rations." Lolbit said.

He threw some water bottles at a few people. Then he threw some snacks on the ground.

"Enjoy." Lolbit said.

"You know they'll just betray you right?" Fredbear said.

"Yeah. Whaddya think I am a brainless tool? I can see it coming, I hear everything they say, but they can't hear me. IF they try shit, I'll just whip out this." Lolbit said.

Lolbit pulled out a big laser pistol sort of thing from his pocket.

"The DX-067. A.K.A, the Discharge Pistol. This baby can disintegrate a diamond in a millisecond. Did I mention it can kill those piece of shit idiots." Lolbit said.

"We don't believe you." Fred said.

"Oh really?" Lolbit gestured.

He took aim, and a bright green beam of light struck nightmare right in the dick. It disappeared instantly.

"Hey! What the fuck man I need that!" Nightmare said.

"No you don't" Lolbit said. "Just remember who's really in charge."

He walked out. He slammed the door behind him. Then he started taking a stroll through the facility.

"FLUMPTY!" Lolbit shouted. "WE NEED SOME OF THAT YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Come in." Flumpty said.

"I got your stuff right here my dude." Flumpty said. "This stuff can paralyze anything."

"Good. I'll need it." Lolbit said. He took it from Flumpty, and sprayed the paralysis smoke in Flumptys face. He fell over limp on the ground. He dragged him to the roof of the facility, set him on a wall, then nudged him. The paralyzed Flumpty fell hopelessly to the ground. A loud crunching splat was heard at the bottom.

"This time there were no mistakes." Lolbit said. He let out a low laugh under his breath as he walked back inside.

He strolled through the facility, and went to the intercom room. He turned it on, and said.

"Fellow demons of hell and earth alike, our gracious leader Flumpty Dumpty has died. While in a drugged trance, he fell off a wall, leading to his death. I will be taking over from where he left off." Lolbit said.

William teleported behind him, about to strangle Lolbit, but he was swift minded, and shot Williams head with the Discharge Pistol. It disintegrated, and left his lifeless husk on the ground.

"Commander Lolbit, you're needed in the maiden prison." A guard said.

"Very well." Lolbit said.

HE walked down the hall to the maiden prison. That's where they kept the anime girls.

When he walked in Grunkfuss was laying down with them.

'Hey man whatcha doin here! You ruining my vibes!" Grunkfuss said.

Lolbit laughed, and said, "You need to get the hell outta here, or I'll do it for you."

"And that's supposed to scare me?" Grunkfuss said.

"No this is." Lolbit replied. HE pulled out the discharge pistol and charged it up.

"Okay okay man! Geez!" Grunkfuss said. He left the room.

"So what did you hoes need me for?" Lolbit said.

"It's chica" Anime Spring Bonnie said.

"She's the one being hit the hardest. If you know what i'm saying." Anime bonnie said.

"All she does is drink, and cry about her sad miserable life." Anime Fredbear said.

"Should I end this painlessly, or in udderly horrific pain?" Lolbit asked.

"She just wants to die in her sleep. A painless death. Maybe you could make her a pill, or a type of explosive?" Anime Bonnie said.

"Why not this." Lolbit said.

He aimed the Discharge pistol at Anime Chica, and fired. All she left was a pile of ashes.

*You gained 60 EXP and 120 G*

Lolbit then walked away to his living quarters.

He sat down on his bed, and started talking to himself.

"What have I done? I just killed 3 people. Once in self defence per se. But the other two were for fun. I'm becoming a monster. A senseless killer with no emotion. There's so much blood on my hands, I killed so many people." Lolbit's LOVE increased. Lolbit reached LV 19

*Que flashback in a rundown city alleyway.*

"Give us your money kid!"

"I don't have any."

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't go away!"

"Aw he's crying to his mama! He's such a weakling!"

"I said stop!"

"Why should… Urk…"

"You you… stabbed me…" Lolbit passed out

*Que back to present time.*

William walked into the room lolbit was in. William had a Fat man launcher and the soul zapper on him. As he quietly walked in a room, he threw down a grenade that opened a dimensional rift. Then, a million Brotherhood soldiers in power armor stormed the place grabbing lolbit by each limb with 3 soldiers each limb. Then william opened another rift that opened the passageway for a thing with a pink soul to walk in. then the thing grabbed lolbit by the neck and put several blue pillars through lolbit's body making it where if he moves, he's dead. Then william pulled out the soul zapper and zapped Lolbit's powers out of him, rendering him powerless. Then, william pulled out a fat man launcher and aimed it at lolbit.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A lil foxy wuss begging for his mommy! Boo hoo wahh wahh! Well i got something to tell you. One, flumpty can't die, it's simple, but before i kill you, i want you to see something!"

William pressed a button which contracted a big set of curtains which revealed flumpty, gunk fuss, and springtrap in top hats and canes on a stage. When they saw this, the pink soul and the brotherhood soldiers laughed hysterically

Chapter 22. FNaI 2 the Musical.

"Paladin, go get the others, that's an order" William said as a pointed towards the cell that everyone else was located in.

"Yes sir, Sentinel" The paladin ordered a couple knights to grab the others, and the paladin took the soul zapper to zap blank and fredbear incase if they get any ideas.

"What's going on? Are we going free?" Blank said as blinding light came in through the door.

"William sent me to bring you to him." The paladin said as he zapped blank. The knights grabbed the others and dragged them in front of the stage.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get the show on the road!" Flumpty said as he pressed the 'instant dramatic music scene' Button.

"What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do to you!" Flumpty, Springtrap and Gunk fuss sang.

"What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do to you!"

"Are we going to kill you in your sleep? Or are we going to kill you on your feet?"

"Or are we going to nuke? Or make you puke!"

"How about you go home and fuck your mothers" Blank said while giving them a middle finger. A brotherhood knight clubbed him.

"You should be scared, yes definitely. We have good ol' Rhabdophobia to make you flee. Or make you pee. Either one."

"Fuck Rhabdophobia, it… can go die in a hole" Candy said while the pink sole shot a gun at candy's knee. Then a brotherhood knight clubbed him harder than he glubbed blank. Then Rhabdophobia left through the portal leaving a note saying:

"fuck this shit i'm out.

Fuck this shit i'm out

No thanks

Don't mind me

Imma just grab my stuff and leave

Excuse me please

Fuck this shit i'm out

Nope

Fuck this shit i'm out

Alight then

I don't know what the fuck just happened

But i don't really care

Imma gonna get the fuck outta here

Fuck this shit i'm out"

"Nice going dingus, you scared away some of our leverage. Ironically. Very very ironically." William said as he also clubbed candy. Then also shot him in the face. He died. Then shot lolbit in the knees. "And don't get any ideas of trying to escape because those blue pillars are gone. We still have the brotherhood to take you down if you try." William said as he called for 6 more brotherhood soldiers.

"You can't escape your grasp, you can't

Chapter 23 - Lolbit's Death

"Go suck a bag of cocks you pieces of shite." Lolbit said. He was still pinned down by brotherhood soldiers.

"Shut up you." William said. "Soldiers let them go."

"How do you know about Misha?" Lolbit said.

"I know everything." Afton said.

"I will restore your powers, but on one condition." William said. His eye blinked, and it started glowing purple.

"Fight me."

"Your picking the wrong fight." Lolbit said.

"I'm afraid not." Afton said

Lolbit reached for his discharge pistol, and fired away. Afton dodged left and right until he got closer. He slashed lolbit with a combat knife, and lolbit shrieked in pain.

"What the hell dude?" Lolbit said.

"What it's a fight to the death?" Afton said.

William pinned Lolbit on the ground and pressed the knife on his neck.

"Say goodbye." Afton said.

"I think you should you punk ass bitch!" Lolbit said.

"WHAT? NOOOOO!" William said.

Lolbit pressed the emergency self destruct button on his pistol. A flash of green light swallowed everyone in a blast more powerful that 12 atom bombs.

 **Nothing survived. Not even demons from the depths of HELL.**

*Lolbits love increased. Lolbit reached LV 20.*

"So this is the end." Misha said.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Chad said. He walked to misha, and hugged her.

"We've been trapped for so long." Misha said.

"We really let ourselves go." Chad said.

Misha and Chad pressed their lips together, and kissed.

"See you in heaven." Misha said.

"Yeah, okay. But first, I gotta make sure somethings just right first." Chad said.

"What do you mean? THe earth is desolate and destroyed. There's nothing to go to now." Misha said. She grabbed Chad by the hand.

"Just let me go okay." Chad said.

"Oh alright." Misha said.

Chad flashed in a blinding green light. His black soul stood in front of what was once a pizzeria. He flipped it off.

"Alright Misha. I'm coming home." Chad said. He disappeared, and went to where he belonged. In his best friend's arms.

 **THE END MOTHA FUCKA**

©Usage of this fanfic without permission is subject to copyright©

reactions/ animations do not count, i am talking about re-uploading it to other places

References:

As you can tell, there are a lot of references. And in order to avoid copyright, i will put them down here.

Glitchtale -  user/camilacachito2929/featured

Fallout 4 -  /en/dashboard

FNaF - 

Super mario brothers  .com

Grand Theft Auto  grandtheftauto/

Undertale - Undertale on Steam

Back to the future -  title/tt0088763/

Fuck this shit i'm out  watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g

(If you are reading it and if you come down here, we are not currently done with the fanfic, i just put this here in advance. - AH)

Credits:

Primary Director: TW

Co- Director: BB

Romance Scenes/ Comedy and pretty much the entire ending: JC

Action Scenes/ Comedy: AH

Final Edit's: BC, AH

Programs used:

Grammarly

Google Docs

THE INTERNET

Special Thanks: 

Our fans :3

The original story:

(i need somebody to put the link to the original fanfic)


End file.
